Grand Theft Auto: North City
by PhoenixDarkFlame
Summary: Summary: Five unlikely friends band together by chance. Read about how these five friends meet and defeat an even bigger enemy. The city and characters in this story were created by me. I do not own the rights to Grand Theft Auto. Grand Theft Auto is licensed by Rockstar Games
1. Gang Showdown

Grand Theft Auto: North City

Summary: Five unlikely friends band together by chance. Read about how these five friends meet and defeat an even bigger enemy.

Mission 1: Gang Showdown

An 18 year old known as Dylan was walking around a gang territory. Then, he spots a notable member of the North City Nordenos.

Dylan: Ay what's up Sergio Hidalgo?

Sergio: Well, well, if it ain't Dylan.

Dylan: Come on dude, let's shake.

Sergio: Aight, whatever you say ese.

Dylan does a weird handshake then pulls a 9mm pistol out and shoots Sergio in the head.

A bunch of Nordenos jump off building rooftops and come outside of alleys.

Dylan: Lucas! Now!

Lucas was Dylan's old friend who moved to Los Santos four years ago, and then he came back to North City, to learn more about car customization. Lucas was blonde. Wore a black hoodie most of the time and wore shorts. Mostly checkered design shorts

Ricardo: Dylan? Stop killing our gang members!

Lucas shoots Ricardo in the head.

Dylan: Fine, I'll give up now.

Dylan puts his hands on his head and kneels on the ground. One of the Nordenos tries to punch Dylan in the side but, Dylan gets a hold of his fist and flips him over. Then, he takes the knife from the gang member's pocket.

Dylan: Ready to have some real fun now?

Nordenos: Sure, les dance now!

Dylan: Lucas, SHOOT!

Lucas shot some guys in the leg. Dylan stabs the rest of the gangs brutally each stab getting stronger the more he used the knife. Everyone was dead by the time he was finished or ran off.

Lucas: Ready to take some of their money?

Dylan: Aight lets do this bud!

They found at least $3000 in Ricardo's pocket, $2000 in Sergio's and at least 500 in all the other members' pockets.

Dylan: GET IN THE CAR NOW! I hear cop sirens.

Lucas drove as fast as he could and they hid in a tunnel for a while.

Dylan: YES WE DID IT!

Mission Completed.

Respect: Nordenos -100%

Money: Split in half between the two. Dylan: $ 4,500 Lucas: $4,500


	2. David Chen

Grand Theft Auto: North City Chapter 2

Mission 2: David Chen

Roman Bellic: FUCK IT! STOP BEATING ME!

David Chen: Man, shut the fuck up. You know what! FUCK LIBERTY CITY! You always askin me to go bowling with you. Well, you bowl like shit! Screw this, I'm moving to North City.

David was thin, had black hair. Hairstyle: Fade. Race: Chinese. Birthplace: San Fierro

At St. Francis International Airport

David: I would like to have a plane ticket to North City please.

Airport Lady: Ok, That will be $1000 Dollars.

David: Lady, screw this!

David ran into the airfield and jumped on a plane that said San Andreas Sights! -Flies to North City, San Fierro, and Los Santos.

3:00 PM

You have arrived to North City Airport.

Mission Completed

You successfully flew to North City


	3. Mission 3: An Old Friend

David POV

David was walking around the town in a district known as Maple. David was walking around looking confused. He took out his iFruit i9 out and called an old friend.

Dylan POV

Dylan hears his Drone Phone ringing.

Dylan: Hello?

David: Dylan, it's me… What city you at?

Dylan: I'm in North City now. So, is your Bowling tournament tour over now?

David: It's been over for like a year now. It ended at Liberty City. I decided to stay there for a while but, for months now, one of my opponents from the tournament was being annoying. His name was Roman. He kept calling and said DAVID! LET'S GO BOWLING! He was so annoying. He kept on calling every five minutes if I said no. I had enough of his constant asking. So, I took a plane to North City. Where are you? My Map says I'm at a district called Maple.

Dylan: I'll pick you up right away.

Dylan drove into the Maple District and spotted David right away.

Lucas: David! Get in

David got in the back

Dylan: Long time no see, old friend. How long has it been? 3 years?

David: Ye. Lucas, I thought you were in Los Santos.

Lucas: Remember, I told you that I was moving back after High school. I came back and Dylan said that you were touring around the country for bowling tournaments. I now have a shop called North City Designs. There are at least ten of them in the city.

David: alright. Now, do you guys know anywhere that I could find a job?

Dylan: Um, you could kill Gang members with me, Get a job at Lucas's place or help Armand who is now the Porn King of this city. Find strippers and dudes to be in his magazines and films

David: I'll do all of them.

Dylan: Let's do this!

Mission Completed:

David can now do jobs


End file.
